Harry Potter and the Golden Quartet
by o0 Annnnna 0o
Summary: A world where there's another in the trio - a girl, who knows little of her past, present of future. However, along the way, will she make the discovery that could change everything she's ever known? Rated T due to domestic violence and alcoholism.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! OK so let's start things off with an obligatory first time posting please don't be too brutal :) . Sorry the chapter's quite short, I just hate it when the chapters too slow, if anyone has any advice, it's incredibly welcome. I'm pretty busy so don't expect any sort of regularity to my posts here. Thank you so much for giving this a go, hope you enjoy!  
P.s I'm British so some spellings may be different, don't blame me.

Disclaimer: I do not claim Harry Potter and it's surrounding universe as my own, that genius is down to J.K Rowling

* * *

Chapter one: Hope is a Thing with Feathers

It was one of those summer days. Deep blue skies, not a single cloud. However, the heat was stifling. The humidity from the dark Thames water chocked anyone unfortunate to be near it, the river like a black serpent slithering among the city. The grass which was usually the needed relief to the harsh city was faded to a light yellow with patches of the light dry dirt. There was complete and utter silence. Car exhaust from the rush hour lingered like a poisonous fog, its tendrils reaching and searching among the yellowed apartment building. The colour of the building was almost reminiscent of the ring of tea that had dried on the scratched and chipped coffee table in the fourth apartment on the third floor. Not that it was like tea was really drunk there anymore. Instead beer cans littered the floor these days, providing the only colour in the room. A woman lay on the sofa, passed out and another can fell from her thin fingered hand onto the floor; it rolled slowly across the room, only stopping when it hit the wall leaving a trail of beer behind, staining the carpet so worn the colour was no longer discernible. As it hit the wall it splashed a little more out against the peeling yellowed wallpaper. The small amount of dimming sunlight peeking through the gap in the blinds cast long shadows across the room. The room gave off an air of isolation like the woman who still lay unstirring on her side. She looked in short, unextraordinary. Her thin, greasy, straw coloured hair lay across her face and her face was yellow and sallow. She was neither thin nor fat. Perhaps once she could have been pretty, even beautiful but that was no longer the case. The past was the past and it stayed that way. least that was what she had been trying to convince herself of for the past 11 years to the day. Ever since he had left her, taking everything. Left without even a word. Well not everything. She had her daughter whose presence meant more benefits from the government. More money to be spent on forgetting. Well, more so trying to forget. Besides the brat was a constant reminder of what was she better have a way of making her keep. It was better like this really, without him. He had taken any hope she had. She had no one, having been abandoned as a baby. Everyone had always left her. She began to stir, drunken yells from the pub drifting in. She shielded her tired eyes against the sun making her head pound like hell. She felt empty. The loneliness ate at her night and day. She jumped slightly as a letter was pushed violently through the stiff letterbox. For some reason unbeknownst to her, she felt uneasy. The brat could get it when she got back. As if on cue, the door was being unlocked and a girl walked in. The girl had dark hair with a long fringe and the rest half in a ponytail. She had a pair of slightly broken rounded glasses framing clear brown eyes and freckles speckled haphazardly across her face. She was a little reddened by the heat of the day and walking up the flight of stairs. Her t-shirt hung loosely of her small frame due to her constant lack of nourishment and sleep. Her arms were bruised from exploring but also the outbursts of her mother's rage.

"Mia, get the post," her voice was harsh, shattering the silence from before. She lent on the sofa; the roughened fabric scratched her bare skin a little. She opened another can and waited. She took the lack of reply as a yes. Then the sound of an envelope opening could be heard

"Don't go looking at my private stuff! Come here brat," Perhaps it was a letter from him. A letter she had waited so long for. For so long that it had overridden all longings. It was her only longing. It was her way out. It was-

"It's addressed to me…" Mia stood in the door way holding the parchment envelope in her shaking hand, making sure to stay a distance away from her mum knowing firsthand how her mum snapped violently, especially when intoxicated. She accidentally kicked on of the cans and winced as some splashed out on her shoe, soaking through to her foot. The alcoholic fumes hit her nose making her feel looked to see her mum's reaction; her brown eyes unblinking as she gazed across the room.

"Don't be so stupid, who would be writing to you?" came the slow reply at last, "give it here" she ordered as she got up, the world spinning a little around her. considered her options. If she refused her mum was in no state to run after her but if some how she managed to catch her… well it wouldn't be wise.

"Now, or I get out your father's belt," and Mia handed her the unread letter. She couldn't help but hope the letter was her way out, maybe even her long-lost family willing to help. She wished her had been a little strong and stayed. His name was only ever mentioned when accompanied by the belt. She wished knew about him. Losing her train of thought she looked her mum.

"Well?" Mia's voice broke the silence, "Who's it from?" in reply her mum threw the letter at her simply saying with contempt:

"It's obviously a prank" and unable to control her curiosity, Mia read the letter:

Dear Miss Alden,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the fact your parent is a non-wizard, we will be sending a school representative in the late evening of the 31st of July to help you collect your books and equipment. Your parent(s) may accompany you.

Best Wishes,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Mia was dumbstruck. The first ever letter she'd received was an invitation to a wizarding school. And the letter said she was to be collected tomorrow evening. She walked cautiously across the hall to her small bedroom. She turned on her floor lamp, the battered yellow lampshade casting a soft, glowing light, reminiscent of a candle, across the off-white walls. She slumped on her bed, an old mattress simply placed on the floor with a light blue duvet set covering them and placed the letter on the small pile of her school books. She sighed irritably, kicking off her shoes and laying down confused. It had all seemed too good to be true she guessed. A one trip way out of here. But how could it be real? Magic wasn't real, it couldn't be. She shook her head sighing. It was probably just a practical joke from someone at school. Sure, it was creepy as it meant they had obviously followed her home but she knew it was best not to get her hopes up, ever. She couldn't help but sigh with the disappointment of it all. She was mad to even consider the possibility of magic even existing. But still, her hope built into a tower one which she thought she knew would only be toppled and crushed by tomorrow. She could only hope, it was all she had. And thinking of this, she drifted off into the blissful nothings of sleep.

Just through a door and a corridor however, her mum sat, her mind racing. She had really believed it was him, saying he was sorry, saying he would help. She felt so vulnerable here alone in these flats. She'd always thought of this as a place where dreams died even when her dreams were stronger than ever. She needed the pain to numb but she knew that the hope he was coming back was the only hope she had. The only one she needed now. At the that revelation she held her can up in an imaginary toast, meant for no-one: To hopes and dreams. She smiled sadly, relishing the pure emotion and took a swig.


	2. Chapter 2

Well hi there again! I've actually officially committed to this, even if my uploads were a little distance apart. This chapters almost twice as long as the other probably because it's based off chapter 4 of the first book and so I wanted to stay relatively true to the plot while this still being a story about Mia but I really hope the whole series will drag on as I have an idea for the "Big Revel" but the in between could literally just be Mia following Harry around. Maybe different houses will help? I don't know! Please help.

Again I don't own Harry Potter ect.

Thanks for reading! 3

* * *

For the whole of the next day, Mia felt sick with anticipation. She told herself repeatedly it was over nothing and by the time the evening rolled around, the house would be no different to usual. She hadn't moved from her bedroom since mid-day her face pressed against her bedroom window, her breath fogging it up to the point that she would have to wipe it away with her sleeve. Her window offered the perfect view of the ca park and for hours she watched the occasional beat up car enter or depart. She could not stop her self from imagining a place where she would be free. Free from her mum, the apartment and the loneliness. She had no way of telling the time apart from the slow movement of the sun across the sky, the clouds trailing behind. She couldn't believe that after all the years of hoping today might finally be her way out. She fidgeted with her hands but time could not pass fat enough. She found her-self reading the letter again. A wizarding school? It couldn't possibly be real. She couldn't help but laugh at the part where the letter explained she could bring her parent. As if she'd even want to come anyways. Maybe if the was some chance of getting wasted? But then a thought crossed her mind. How on earth was she meant to afford any of this? Maybe whoever came could convince her mum to give up whatever money she had but she wasn't even sure if that would be enough. That would be the worst. As soon as there was a way out, her mother's addiction would stop her. She looked at her reflection that was just visible in the window. Her brown eyes blinked back at her. She didn't particularly look like a witch she thought. What if it had all just been a huge mistake, what if she was never meant to get a letter at all? She began to wish all the thoughts swirling around her mind were non-existent. She stood up her legs weak and unsteady from the lack of movement. She wanted to pace across the room by knew that the noise would annoy her mother to no end. She collapsed onto the bed and began to realize how tired she was. She had barley been able to sleep last night due the thoughts that had been unrelentingly going through her head. She tried to stay awake but sleep pulled her in and nothingness filled her mind.

-o0o-

She woke up a few hours later to loud knocks on the door and the sky was beginning to turn a light orange. Excitement filled her. They were here and soon she would be gone. She leapt out of bed and across the room and ran to the door and fumbling with the keys she opened the door. Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw. It was a man (or at least she thought it was) but he was at least three times her height, and his face was framed by thick shaggy dark hair and a dark bushy beard covered half his face. He wore a black over coat but most strikingly his dark beetle like eyes were crinkled in to a smile. He looked at Mia, her eyes filled with awe and a little fear and said

"So yer Mia?" and Mia nodded, not trusting her mouth with speech for the time being. He stuck his hand out towards her and said

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys an' Grounds at Hogwarts," and Mia shook what felt like Mia's entire arm.

"I'm on a tight schedule mind, better be goin' soon, bringing a parent, are we?" and Mia shook her head thinking that she was probably passed out on the sofa or out at at the pub

"I think she's out," Mia said rather quietly, not elaborating.

"Well be best be gone," was Hagrid's reply and Mia followed him out the door and outside.  
"So we're gonna pick up a young lad startin' in yer as well" Hagrid continued oblivious to the plentiful stares they were receiving "It's his birthday tomorrow an' I made him a lil' sommat fer him," and beaming he pulled out a slightly squashed chocolate cake with the words Happy Birthday Harry in lime green icing.

"It looks delicious Hagrid," Mia said wishing she'd been picked up yesterday, taking a mental note that whomever the boy was his name was Harry. She looked at Hagrid, who was beaming more than she thought possible at her praise.

"Hagrid?" Mia began tentatively "I don't have any money, and I don't think my mum has any to give me so how do I pay for the equipment" and to this Hagrid chuckled and said

"Don' cher worry, the school has provided money to yer Gringotts vault, though mind yer might 'ave to get some stuff second hand," And Mia felt a felt a weight lift off her shoulders, and then puzzled asked

"Wait, what's Gringotts?" and Hagrid replied  
"Wizarding bank, safest place in the world c'ept maybe Hogwarts," and the two walked on, Mia's mind filled with thoughts of magic

-o0o-

Mia was drenched from head to toe as if she had just been submerged in the icy lake beside her and Hagrid. They had taken the trip across in an old rickety boat and despite Hagrid speeding up the journey magically she had been doused with the rain from the storm. Hagrid had explained earlier about how the family had been avoiding the letters for the past week but Mia was still shocked at how remote they had managed to make themselves. They must be determined to not let whoever Harry was go to Hogwarts. Mia jumped as Hagrid pounded his massive fist against the door. No response. Hagrid raised a bushy eyebrow and slammed himself into the door, which fell against the floor with a resounding thud. Hagrid stepped in and Mia followed silently, grateful she had managed to get to the door in time earlier and looked around the room. It wasn't much warmer that outside to her dismay and the fireplace had no more than a few shriveled crisp packets

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" and moving over to the sofa she heard a kind of squeaking noise and saw a rather stout young boy leap up and run to hide behind his mother who was hidden behind a man who was holding a rifle. Hagrid sat on the sofa and said

"Las' time I saw yeh, you was only a baby, yeh look a lot like yer dad but yeh've got yer mum's eyes," Which was when she saw a boy of her own age on the floor barley covered by a moth eaten blanket. She looked over at the two adults huddled in the corner to confirm but was confused. Harry looked nothing like them. Then everything clicked. Mia felt a burst of sympathy towards Harry. Mia jumped and turned her head quickly at the flames now shooting out the fire place obviously from a magic spell she said under her breath

"I love magic," and felt the rush of warmth hit her. Mia moved slowly to the fire, not wanting to disturb the two and sat next to Hagrid on the old rickety sofa which had bent more than a little from Hagrid's weight.

"Call me Hagrid" Hagrid began "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts o' course," and to this Harry looked up at Mia for help but all Mia could do was shrug

"Er-no," said Harry to which Hagrid's face filled with horror and confusion. "Sorry," he added quickly.

"Didn't you want to know where yer parents learnt it all?

"All what…" Harry began, looking embarrassed at the whole situation.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered, "DURSLEY!" to which Mr Dursley mumbled something and had gone very pale Hagrid stared wildly and even Mia couldn't help but be afraid

"But yer must know about yer parents!" he said his voice still echoing around the room, "I mean they're famous. You're famous." 'Obviously not that famous' thought Mia, and when Harry looked hopelessly at her she gave him a look that she hoped conveyed 'News to me too'.

"Yeh don't know what yeh are?" and Harry looked completely bewildered.

"Stop, I forbid you from telling the boy anymore," Mr Dursley said clearly finding his voice again

Hagrid gave the man a glare that no one could help but be terrified of; when Hagrid spoke, every syllable trembled with anger.

"You never told him? Never told him what was in in the letter Dumbledore left for him? I was there I saw Dumbledore leave it Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?

"Kept what from me?" Harry said eagerly. Mia was beginning to wish she could sink into the floor instead of watching the shouting match.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Mr Dursley the panic creeping to his voice. There was an audible gasp from behind him

"Ah go boil yer heads the two of yer," said Hagrid, "Harry, yer a wizard." And the hut fell into complete and utter silence, the only sounds were the howling wind and pouring rain thudding on the roof. The tension was thick in the air

"A what -" gasped Harry./span/p  
"A wizard," responded Hagrid matter of factly pulling of his trench coat and placing it near the fire to dry it. "An' a thumping good'un with parents like yours. An' I reckon it's about time yeh read yer letter. Mia wondered what her mum was doing. Maybe she was still at the pub trying to convince everyone who'd listen to buy her a shot. Or if she was home, would she be worried about where she was. Maybe she should've left a note or something. She cringed thinking of the unlocked door, wondering if there was something stealing stuff right now. She broke of her chain of thought just as the trio of Dursleys were making their way upstairs, with the youngest with something resembling a pig's tail poking from between his pajamas.

"Well, it was certainly much easier getting you Mia, huh?" started Hagrid awkwardly"

Oh right, yeah…" Mia replied trailing off as she thought of the unlocked door. Hagrid busied himself by cooking some sausages and Mia motioned for Harry to join her.

"So, er famous huh?" She said wishing she could've been at least a little more tactful.

"Oh right yeah, a bit weird," responed Harry not meeting her eyes.

"Well this all is really; I mean wizarding school. I keep thinking this is all just some bizarre dream and at any moment it's going to be over." Mia said quietly, expressing her worst fear. Hagrid was back with sausages and Harry grabbed a few but did not begin.

"What were you saying about what happened to my parents?" Harry asked. Mia cringed; she didn't think she'd have to hear this much.

"I dunno if I can say… Dumbledore said there might be trouble but I didn't think…" Hagrid began "Well it all starts with - "and Mia listened to the details of the death of Harry's parents, no murder. And how Harry had mysteriously survived. She had to see the horror in Harry's face and felt so guilty that she had heard so much of his private life. By the end she had wanted to just through herself into the fire.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Mia said blushing with embarrassment but Harry just shook his head and said

"It's not your fault you heard and besides if I was as famous as Hagrid says you would've found out anyways."

Mia could believe how well he was taking it. If someone had told her the same thing about her dad who she'd never known then well, she could only imagine…They sat looking into the fire for a minute until

"Hagrid, I don't think I am a wizard," Harry started and Mia realized she hadn't even thought of this possibility herself.

"Not a wizard eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?" And Mia thought back to all the times her cut and bruises had healed incredibly fast. Or how she always seemed to outrun anyone at school despite usually being one of the slowest in the school. Or how her walls had inexplicitly lost all signs of disrepair…

"See?" said Hagrid positively beaming "Harry Potter, not a wizard – you wait you'll be right famous at Hogwarts." Mia couldn't help but think that it would suck being famous for how your parents died. Fame wasn't exactly a great thing. Mia had always been 'The Girl whose Mum was always drunk' and honestly just wanted to be Mia. This was a chance for her to just be herself and she felt ridiculously happy. At least she hadn't been famous for saving the wizarding world, even though that was kind of a cool thing to say you've done there would probably be expectations that he'd save everyone again. Realizing she'd literally blocked out the rest of the conversation, Mia looked up at Hagrid who was writing a letter and Harry, who was just staring into the fire. She could guess that he was just trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Image just finding out a whole word knew who you were and one of the worst moments of your life.

"Well, nice place you got here Harry," She said, attempting to brighten the mood.

"What? Oh yeah, paid extra for the broken window," he replied his voice laced with sarcasm. The pair jumped as Hagrid tossed his trench coat at the pair."Reckon you can kip under there, though don't mind if it moves a little, I might've left a few dormice in there," and trying not to laugh, Mia fell asleep.


End file.
